


Unloved

by mayerd16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Sad, Slytherin, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerd16/pseuds/mayerd16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley has always been a disappointment. Now she is finally done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Dear Diary,

Have you ever disappointed your parents so badly that your whole family ices you out? I, Rose Weasley have. I remembered when it happened. Instead of being sorted into Gryffindor, I got sorted into the enemy house. Slytherin. After that my whole family became distant. I got teased and ridiculed from my parents and my huge extended family. I was the only Weasley to not be sorted into Gryffindor. I was a disappointment. I was the black sheep.

Now I'm a sixth year perfect. My family didn't even notice or congratulate me. Instead, they put all of their attention on Hugo making Keeper. It sickens me. All I ever wanted was to be loved. But that won't ever happen. I have a few friends in Slytherin but my best friend is Scorpius Malfoy. He is always there for me but it stopped when he started going out with Lily. She made him join the dark side. I haven't spoken to him in months. Sure I have some other friends but they don't get me like Scorpius. I've been a shell of a person lately and no one cares. They don't notice and they don't even try. I'm sick of this place and I'm sick of the world. That's why I'm planning on ending it. Tomorrow after everyone is asleep, I'm going to do it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm in the perfects bathroom. I have everything ready. All I need to do is write a note.

Dear Family and Everyone else,  
I, Rose Weasley have decided to take my life. I'm sick of not being loved. It isn't my fault I got sorted into Slytherin. I'm not dark or evil. I just have ambition. I'm not sorry that I disappointed my family. I'm disappointed in the . I'm lookong at you my so-called family. You abandoned me when I needed you the most. I was just a kid. I needed my family to support me and love me. I needed you and you let me down! And Scorpius, you shouldn't have just abandoned me and took Lily's side when you started dating her. You were my best friend. You were my hope and light in the darkness of my life. You used to support me, comfort me, and love me as a friend. But then you left me. You left me for someone who you knew caused me harm. What kind of friend and person does that? I guess you know the answer to that. And I guess my family knows the answer to that as well. I love you all still even though you inflicted so much harm onto me. You have that on your conscience.  
Lovr and Hate,  
Rose Weasley

It was done. I put the parchment down near the ledge. I grab the shiny blade. The blade that will end my existence. It feels slippery and cold. Cold just like me. Its sharp and new. I slide it down my wrists. The sharp sting of the sliced flesh makes me grimace. Slowly the blood is making its way into the tub of water. It looka sort of cool in a disturbing way. My blood is staining the tub red. I'm getting dizzy. The bathroom is starting to get a bit blurry and fuzzy. I lean my head against the cool marble ledge and relax. Soon it will bw over and I will too.  
"My old life is history. And so am I." I muttured


	2. Chapter 2

I heard whispers and noise. There was chatter. It sounded like a doctor or something. “ Her charts seem okay but we’re going to continue monitoring her.” Who was that suppose to be? Was this Heaven or Hell? Or was I in purgatory? I didn’t really believe in any of that stuff. It seemed full of crap. If there was a God then why did he let me experience so much pain? Pain from my family and from myself. 

The whispers and noises grew louder. There were “Why did she do it” and “I don’t care.” I just wanted them to stop. I wanted the noises to put a sock in it and let me be. This was supposed to be my escape and paradise. I just wanted to be left alone. I heard pleas for me to wake up. I didn’t want to and would not to. I wouldn’t go back to being alone. I can’t go back to being tormented and ridiculed. I spent most of my life being horribly tormented by my cousins and ignored and hated by the rest. 

I heard more voices. They were clearer also. “Rose, honey, please wake up.” Someone said. It seemed feminine and comforting. It was foreign to me. The concept of comforting was foreign to me. I needed to see who this person was. I started to open my eyes. I saw blurs and random shapes.

“Rose. Come on open your eyes.” The voice said again. I was mesmerized. I forced my eyes open. But the voice was one of the people to first abandon me. It was the person who gave me life. Who carried me for nine months. It was my mother. I looked up at her in confusion. 

“Rose. Oh thank goodness!” She said. Her hand caressing my hair. I flinched. Why was she here and why was she acting like this? I looked past her and saw the rest of the tormentors. My Father, Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles, Cousins, and him. He who used to be my best friend, my confidant. It was he who caused the tipping point. Even though I loved all of them, I still didn’t want them here. I opened my mouth but then the Healer came. 

“Rose, I’m Healer Wilson. Can you remember anything?” He asked in a calm, professional voice. I looked at him. His expression was of pity. I didn’t need pity. Not from him or anyone else. 

“Yes. I remember everything.” I responded. 

“Good. So you lost a lot of blood. So we’ve been giving you some transfusions and you’ll be physically better in no time. However, mentally it might take a while to fix. We’re going to have to watch you for 24 hours and then we’ll get you some help. I’m going to go and let you visit and digest this news.” He said. Healer Wilson then promptly left me to deal with the devils.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The room was silent. You couldn't even hear people breathing. Everything was on mute. They look at me and I just stare blankly at them. I bet they didn't even know where to start. Although, I didn't either. My Father kept opening then closing his mouth. It was better that way. He always had the subtlety of a firecracker. I looked at my lap. I didn't know what to do. Or what to say at the moment. I had so many thoughts circling through my head. I've dreamed of this moment, telling them what I feel and making them realize everything they've done. But now, I was blank.

"Uh, Rose, sweetheart are you okay?" My Mother asked. What a stupid question. Of course I wasn't okay. I was far from it. All I wanted to do was end the misery but that obviously didn't happen. My response to that was an "are you kidding me" look? She had the nerve to ask if I was okay. She knew I haven't been okay since first year! I got the strength to talk. 

"Are you serious? You're asking me if I'm okay? I'm far from it and it's my so-called "family"--- I was interrupted.

"Now you listen hear young lady. It is not our fault that you tried to end your life." My biological link of a dad said. His face and ears where already turning the color of his thinning hair. I looked at him. He used to be the doting father. The dad who would do anything for his little girl. He hasn't been that person since I sent home my first letter from Hogwarts. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Are you that daft, Daddy dearest? Of course its all of you're guys fault. Who was it that sent me a letter saying that I was no longer your daughter?" I looked at him.

I turned to my mom, "And who was it that gave me the cold shoulder and wouldn't look at me when I came home from break?" Both of their faces were shocked. They actually think that they didn't affect me. It was unbelievable.

I looked at my Aunts and Uncles. They looked shocked also. I swear my family is full of idiots.

It was time I told my Aunts and Uncles what they did.

"You guys gave me the cold shoulder. You stopped asking me about my life. You practically erased me from the family. My first Christmas as a Hogwarts student you all didn't even give me a present. You also forgot my birthday. What a way to make a kid feel loved and special." I said. All of them flinched.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Harry. You guys went after people with no morals and were evil. And yet you treat your daughter and niece like one of those people. It's disgusting." I said. I wasn't even finished. I was just getting started.

"Grandma and Grandpa, you treated me differently also. Grams, you stopped giving me your warm hugs that are full of love. Instead you gave me a pathetic hug like you were touching a dead body. You even stopped sewing the Weasley Christmas sweater with my initial on it. You pride yourself on being a mother yet; you deliberately forget to mother your granddaughter. And Grandpa, you stopped asking me to explain muggle things to you. In fact, you stopped talking to me period." After that little speech, they looked down at their feet in shame. I was then interrupted yet again.

"Rose we didn't mean to do that to you. It was just you're a Slytherin. It's hard." My mother said.

"Well you did anyway. You guys helped turn the whole family against me. I was iced out. I was alone. Did you know that all of the cousins bullied and tormented me at Hogwarts? And guess who was their little ringleader?" Little ol' Lily. An then the turned the school against me. I only had one friend and he betrayed me too." I looked at Scorpius. HIs expression was like a puppy that just got kicked. I wanted to just engulf him in a hug but I remembered what he did. What he joined in on. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny stared at Lily in disbelief.

"Lily, what did you do?" Uncle Harry asked. His brow was bunched up in anger. I must have struck a cord in him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Everyone stared at Lily. Most of their mouths were wide open. They probably couldn't believe that their precious Lily was the ringleader. The one who caused me pain. One of the reasons they couldn't fathom Lily leading it was because before Hogwarts, Lily and I were the best of friends. We were practically sisters.

Flashback day before Hogwarts:  
Two young girls were painting each other's nails. One a red head, the other a blushy haired brunette. The red head spoke, "Rose, you're gonna still write to me when you go to Hogwarts right?" The young girl asked. The brunette lifted her head. "Of course Lils. You're my favorite cousin! Being at Hogwarts won't make me forget you. No matter what we're family." The girl said. The young red head smiled at her statement.  
End of Flashback

Rose noticed that Lily looked sort of ashamed. It didn't matter though. She still hurt her. Lily made her think she wasn't worthy of being a Weasley. She made her feel that she was worthless and a traitor. It wasn't fair. She wasn't evil or anything. She was just ambitious. And there was nothing wrong with that. Then Uncle Harry got her out of her trance.

"Lily, what did you do?" He asked. She looked a little closer. His eyebrows were tense and he had veins popping out on his face and neck. He was furious. Lily started to stammer. She couldn't get out of this one...

"It's true. I did start it all. I don't know why I did it, but I was just following how all the adults were acting around her!" Lily stated. God, she always does this. She tries to put the blame on everyone else. More conversation went on about it. By then Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were red in the face. I wanted to speak up. I wanted and needed to know why.

"Lily I don't get why though. We were so close before. We were sisters..." I said while looking her straight in the eye. I wasn't going to let her weasel out of this. Ha, pun not intended. I kept looking at her. It was sort of like everyone else in the room was gone except for her. I didn't notice Mum and Dad, the various Aunts and Uncles, and especially Grandpa and Nana. I wanted to her to know how I feel and what I went through.

Lily started again, "Rose, no one in the family was ever in Slytherin. And they're all evil. Look at what they did in the Second Warfor Merlin's skake---

"What so you think I'm evil and gonna start going after muggle borns? Newsflash, I'm half muggle! And I'm not evil, I'm just ambitious. I want to do things with my life and I have tons of goals. There is nothing, I repeat NOTHING wrong with having goals and being ambitious! You just don't understand. Yeah, I'm not brave but I don't want to be. Your house preaches being nice and being brave, but your whole house isn't even nice to everyone. Not even to everyone in your house. Slytherins stick together. My housemates were my family when you guys weren't. We stuck together. There was a reason I hated holidays. I had to be around my so called "family". The family who didn't even love me anymore because I was different. How do you think that makes me feel?" I practically yelled. My voice was shot and I felt like I needed rest.

I looked around the room. Everyone obviously took my speech to heart. Mum and Dad looked sick. Uncle Harry had tears in his pity expressed eyes. Aunt Ginny looked ashamed at her daughter. And everyone else looked regretful.

"Now I've had enough for the day. I'm tired and need rest. I'll probably talk to everyone later, not that I'm looking forward to. But first could I get some parchment and a quill? I would like to write a letter to a friend." I stated cooly. Then everyone started to trickle out, while Mum got some parchment for me.

"Rosie---." Dad started.

"I'm not in the mood Dad. I'm tired and I just want to write the letter. We'll talk later." I cut him off. He nodded and kissed Mum goodbye. After Mum put the parchment and quill in my hands she also kissed me goodbye and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rose looked at the parchment and quill in her hands. It was average quality. She was exhausted and just wanted to got to bed after writing the letter. She knew who the letter was for, Pandora Zabini. She was her only friend left when Scorpius betrayed her, other than her twin Leo. Luckily for her Pandora and Leo hated Scorpius and the rest of her family.

Flashback to Hogwarts 4th Year:

Rose sat next to Pandora in the Great Hall. Dinner was just starting and they were both staring at the Gryffindor table. There in front of them was Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter making out. It was sickening. Rose felt like a rusty old knife was repeatedly stabbing her in the heart. She felt betrayed by the boy she loved for being with the girl who caused her pain. Rose felt pressure in her hand. It was Pandora squeezing it. Rose looked at her and smiled in thanks.

"Don't think about him. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone way better than Malfoy. He isn't even the dirt on your shoes." Pandora said. Rose nodded in response.

"You're such a good friend. I'd be lost without you." She responded with a heartfelt smile.

Pandora smiled back. "I know you'd be lost without me." She said with a laugh. Suddenly the mood around them was lighter and they both went back to eating and ignoring Scorpius and Lily.

End of Flashback

Rose picked up the quill and dipped it in ink. She then started to write.

Dear Pandora,  
I wish you were there today. My family ambushed me and I had to explain why I did what I did. It was exhausting. And when I told them about Lily, Lily at first started to lay the blame on everyone else. Typical her. But by the end of the whole fiasco, everyone was ashamed and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were royally pissed at Lily. I'd love to be a fly on the wall at the Potter house tonight. But you would have been proud of me. I really laid it into them and I totally ignored Scorpius. Yes he was there. I don't know how. Only family are allowed in the ward. Probably the nurses couldn't say no to the Potter and Weasley prestige. Anyways, when I get out do you think I could stay at your house for the summer for a bit? I really don't want to go home with my parental units. I love you and I wish you could visit. Say hi for Leo for me!  
Love,  
Rose

Rose looked at the letter. She really hoped that The Zabini's would allow her to live with them. Rose really didn't want to be anywhere near her family. She didn't even know if she wanted to be near them ever. She remembered escaping to Pandora's house to escape her ice-cold house. Rose would always get comforted by Pandora and her twin brother Leo.

Flashback to Last Summer

Rose sneaked into the living room. She took a bit of floo powder and said, "Zabini Estate!" She felt the magic of floo and arrived with a plop in the Zabini's fireplace. Rose saw both Pandora and Leo sitting on their sofa with mugs of warm butterbeer in hand. She ran from the fireplae and into their embrace.

"What happened Rose?" Leo asked, his chocolate colored eyes wide with emotions. Rose took the mug from Pandora and sat down.

"I just couldn't be there anymore. It was so cold and horrible. No one would talk to me and at dinner they would just have conversations with Hugo in front of me. It was like I didn't even exist. I just wish the holiday would be over so I could at least avoid some of my family." Rose said with tears crawling down her face. Pandora and Leo embraced her in response. Rose then hugged them back.

"Well at least we only have a year left until we graduate. Then we could move in together while we all study to be Healers." Pandora said in a hopeful voice. Rose smiled at the thought.

"Yeah there's that. I can't wait to move out and not see them again. I just wish I had a time turner to make it happen faster." Rose said. Then she heard a noise. All of the teenagers looked over near the hallway. There stood Mr. and Mrs. Zabini.

"Uh. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. I'm sorry I'm here so late. I just had to get away from my family." Rose said apologetically. Mr. Zabini looked upset and Mrs. Zabini looked sad.

"Don't worry Rose. It's no problem. I just don't get how your parents and family can treat you this way. Frankly it makes me very gutted and pissed off." Mr. Zabini said. Rose was surprised at that. Mr. Zabini never really talked to her so she assumed he didn't like her or approve of his children being friends with her based on his old beliefs. But she was apparently wrong.

Mrs. Zabini decided to open her mouth to put her two-sense in. "I agree with you Blaise. I don't understand how your parents could do that. They seemed so nice and family driven at Hogwarts. And especially Molly Weasley, with her losing a son I expected her never to want to lose another family member. Rose sweetie you can stay as long as you like. You're practically family. I'll go and set up the guest room for you." She said. Mrs. Zabini then gave her a massive hug that could rival Nana Weasley's hugs. Following his wife's lead, Mr. Zabini patted her on the back.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. I really appreciate it." Rose replied with tears in her eyes. She was so happy that she has another family.  
End of Flashback

Rose got off her bed and walked into the hallway. She spotted a nurse. But before the nurse could chastise her for being out of bed Rose asked, "Excuse me but could you send this please? It's very important." While hand her the letter. The nurse nodded and turned around.

Rose stood there but then remembered something. "Excuse me, Nurse. Could I have some more parchment? I have to write another letter?" Rose asked the nurse before she could walk away. The nurse made a gesture for Rose to follow her. She walked with the nurse to the front desk.

"Can I get some parchment for Ms. Weasley?" The nurse asked the lady at the front desk. The lady nodded and gave Rose some parchment. "Thank you. I'll go back to bed now." Rose said.

She walked back to her room thinking about what she was going to write to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. After all, Scorpius and her were best friends for years. They would probably want to know if she was okay.


End file.
